Takuya's risks
by Squishicus
Summary: At one point in time, everyone takes big risks, because you never get anywhere without risking stuff, but this time maybe he's risked too much for poor Kouji. R


Summery: The risks Takuya takes to show he cares are starting to get  
through to Kouji, TAKOUJI! YAOI! R&R! : D  
  
Risk it all – One Shot – Really good story  
  
Disclaimer: rolls eyes boredly and looks at you while leaning on desk when pigs fly without mechanical use or someone throwing them in the air, she'll own Digimon. Then again, she never would, so she can just sit her  
butt down and type stories for her enjoyment. Have fun reading.  
  
OK! Smacks the dude who said that mumbles a few things but smiles and  
continues on  
  
RISK IT ALL  
  
Kouji was staring at the ground as he walked along his 'companions', Izumi,  
Junpei, Tomoki, and most important to him at the time, Takuya. Takuya  
lately had been acting really weird and hid something from Kouji, which made him all the more interested to see what it was. Kouji always kept his  
nose out of other people's business but in Takuya's sake, he had to, or Takuya would come up with a really stupid plan that would get him killed.  
He sighed.  
  
"Kouji? Something wrong?"  
  
He turned to his left and looked down and saw Tomoki walking beside him.  
  
KOUJI'S POV  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
Junpei walked beside me.  
  
"Something's wrong, or else you wouldn't be mumbling stuff."  
  
I blushed. I was mumbling?! Wonderful.  
  
"Yeah, well, I do have to keep up school even though I've left."  
  
"Is Takuya a math problem?"  
  
Tomoki and Junpei laughed. I merely got red and lulled behind. Takuya..........  
He's done so much for me but I've noticed Takuya's gotten more serious about his duties as a legendary warrior. I wonder if I snapped some sense  
into him.  
  
"Takuya."  
  
I heard Junpei talking to Takuya. Takuya blinked a few times, a light blush appearing on his small face, his chocolate brown eyes looking over to me  
and showing me a weak smile. They didn't...  
  
"Then he mumbled your name!"  
  
They did.  
  
!#$#%$%&&()(!#$#%$%&&()(  
  
We stopped after a while to make camp. It was pretty dark and Bokumon and Neemon both ran into trees and Tomoki ran into a wall. Smooth partners I've  
got here.  
  
"Kouji!"  
  
I looked up again. It was Takuya, looking at me with his glossy chocolate  
brown eyes again. I was forced to blush. It did make him blush a little  
too, so at least I wasn't the only one.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
I said kind of coldly. I felt bad I treated him that way, but- wait.  
  
Did I just feel bad? I looked at his eyes. They showed me no signs of pain,  
so he must be used to my cold voice by now. I almost sighed but smiled slightly as he smiled brightly. Good lord how does he keep being so happy  
all the time? I wish I knew.  
  
"HORN THRASHER!"  
  
A swarm of horns comes our way. A thunderbolt protects us, seeing as Junpei  
was right about being paranoid. The horns seem to wander towards him instead. He gets him and falls over. Izumi of course, runs over to him and  
says his name a few times, giving up on it after a while. I try to turn into Lobomon but one of the horns sprouts arms! That's creepy. It grabs my detector and flies over to its source, a large horn. I'm getting hornmon,  
but that's just a random guess after so many digimon have done the same  
thing.  
  
Fairymon  
  
Beetlemon  
  
...its weird.  
  
!#$#%$%&&()(!#$#%$%&&()(!#$#%$%&&()(  
  
Well, I was powerless, Takuya looked like he was actually thinking, Izumi  
fainted from so much fighting, Tomoki ran off crying, and Junpei was  
knocked out.  
  
Suddenly a horn came charging at me. I knew jumping out of the way would  
only hurt my comrades so I glared and stayed put, however.  
  
It didn't hurt. In fact I didn't feel a thing. I opened my eyes to see  
Takuya's body in front of mine, kneeling over with that horn in his  
shoulder. Takuya yelped out in pain. I suddenly said his name without thinking and felt the sting in my heart as the shirt he was wearing became darker with red. Salty tears came to my mind as I grabbed Takuya and held  
him, pulling out the thorn and almost screaming. Why Takuya? Why did he  
always have to defend me?  
  
Takuya winced and spirit evolved to Agunimon. This was all too much for  
him. His arm still bleeding and weaker than I've ever seen him, punched Hornmon instead of using his pyro tornado. He purified it and the detector fell into my hands, but I didn't want that right then. I threw it on the  
ground and ran over to dedigitizing Takuya, who fell on his knees.  
  
"I'll be fine, Kouji. Just a small cut. Nothing serious."  
  
"It is something serious! You've got a horn the size of a bowling ball in  
your arm yet you still spirit evolved?? Why, Takuya?"  
  
"So I could protect you and everyone. I may be a sucky leader but at least I know when to defend my friends........... picked a bad time to because I was  
going to give you this, Kouji. Please.........take it."  
  
I picked up the small box and opened it. Inside was an album, pictures. Oh  
yea, Takuya and I took that picture of everyone before we got here. But  
wait – whats that? I looked closer, inspecting it. It said Aishiteru.  
Aishiteru? Is that the feeling I felt before, that drew me towards him?  
Love?  
  
"Takuya, I-"  
  
I looked at him. He had fallen asleep, the silly guy. His wound was almost  
healed too. No wonder he said he was going to be ok. Who did that?  
  
As I thought about it, I noticed my tear fell onto his shoulder, where it was torn, took in the tear and healed a little bit more. It was like I had  
healing tears. I stared for a moment.  
  
"K-Kouji...."  
  
"Takuya. Good to see you can............still................talk."  
  
I felt my words slipping. He could talk, but I couldn't. Did I  
really............love? ......... Takuya?  
  
Was I in love with him? I was confused. I felt a little dizzy as I smiled  
at him with a tear falling down my cheek. His head looked up at me and smiled. His hat fell off and his shirt stained my pants, but I didn't care.  
  
"Hey Kouji........"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you, you know that right?"  
  
"Is this what you were hiding from me?" I held up the album.  
  
"Yup........."  
  
"Stupid..."  
  
He blinked and looked at me.  
  
"Wh........ What?"  
  
"Why did you hide this from me?"  
  
"Because I didn't know when to give it to you. I wasn't ready........ Kouji."  
  
"I love you too, you know that? These stupid risks, these secrets, you've  
gotta stop it. It'll be the death of me if I find out you've got more  
cleverly hidden secrets from me and you won't tell me."  
  
"K-Kouji....."  
  
His soft lips moved a little bit with my name, a smile appearing on his face. The lips were all too inviting. His chocolate brown eyes, begging for  
me to, since he was a little bit hurt with his arm. Ah............ Who am I  
kidding? He was a lot hurt with his arm.  
  
And I kissed him. I bent over and helped myself to an all night tray of my  
favorite, Takuya, the risk taker. 


End file.
